


I Never Told You

by PaperPrince



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Other, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7227148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperPrince/pseuds/PaperPrince
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written following the Star Trek Reboot. Spock Prime sends a message to Bones (from the Reboot universe).<br/>Originally posted on Fanfiction.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Never Told You

Bones finds it somewhat odd the way Spock Prime avoids him like the plague. For out of the entire crew he's the only ones Spock's counter part hasn't talked to once during the voyage to the planet that is to become New Vulcan.

It makes him wonder about Spock Primes world, did McCoy even exist there? Or were they just not friends. It is possible of course considering that this worlds Spock can barely speak to him without starting an argument. Jim of course tells him not to worry about it, before explaining that the Ambassador is probably just to busy to reminiscence about all the old times with the Doctor. Which is simply codswallop as far as McCoy was concerned; the Ambassador could make the time to talk if he wanted to.

Telling himself he doesn't care, McCoy pours himself a large brandy. Let that conniving Vulcan do what he pleased. Its not like he can do anything about him now for the Enterprise is already deep in subspace having dropped the Vulcan colonists off hours ago.

His PADD beeps with a message, from the Ambassador. Curiosity getting the better of him, McCoy opens it. Fully expecting to be provided with a list of medical notes about Vulcans or something. He doesn't expect to presented with such a personal message unaware that Vulcan's possessed such emotions.

_Leonard,_

_I apologise in advance for the contents of this message and trust that you do not find what I'm about to tell you too upsetting. But having met you again in this parallel world I find myself blessed with a second chance, a chance to tell you everything that I found myself unable to tell your counterpart during my lifetime._

_I hope that by telling you these things you may be able to better understand my actions over the last few days. For I did not dare get close to you again for to do so would deprive the Spock of this world from a trustworthy companion._

_You have always been a dear friend to me, and though you will no doubt disbelieve me in many ways you are dearer to me than Jim was or ever could be. To me you were my T'hy'la in every sense of the word. For over the course of our long friendship I found myself falling deeply for you._

_I regret to say I never expressed these feelings clearly towards you. I regret not saying the precise words. I regret holding it in. I understand now that I was wrong to do so._

_You are the only thing that I miss from my world. I miss our heated debates. I miss hearing your strange colloquial expressions. I miss your loud voice and your smile. I miss watching you sleep._

_Due to subtle changes between parallel worlds I expect you to find my next words inaccurate. However I speak the truth when I say I miss those dark blue eyes of yours. In short I miss everything about you. To me you were the most extraordinary human I ever had the pleasure to meet. I found the years I spent serving with you along with the lifetime I spent loving you most enjoyable._

_I am forever your green hobgoblin_

_Ambassador Spock_


End file.
